Who I Am
by Bishounen Hunter
Summary: What happenes when the Earth finds out that aliens exist on the planet? Can the Z Senshi convince humans that saiya-jins, namek-jins, and andriods are friendly? Or will discrimination overcome reason and destroy their lives? B/V G/CC K/18 G/V


A/N: Okay, like, three years ago, I found this great story called 'Fatal Exposure' by Meara. It was awesome. Well, it inspired me to write this story, but in DBZ style, since at least one third of the Z Senshi are aliens. Adventure, romance, and action hopefully in this story. I may try to add humor in it as well, but I'm not very good at writing it, so. well, you get my point. I was listening to the Titanic sound track as I wrote this. I found it lying in the back of my sister's CD player, so I decided to listen to it. It has some really powerful music, so it got me in the mood to write. Please give me feedback on this. Anyway, I've bored you enough, so without further ado, I give you my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
  
  
_______  
  
Who I Am Chapter One: The Prized Catch of the Day  
  
_______  
  
  
  
CRASH! BAM! BOOM! "VEGETA! GOKU!" "Shit." "Oops." The metallic door to the GR, or what was left of the GR rather, swished open to reveal a beautiful, fuming lady with aqua tresses and a furious look on her face. Her raging azure gaze went from the apologetic face to the bored and wary face next to it. "Gomen nasai, Bulma-san. I guess we were getting into the spar so much that we forgot that we weren't outdoors." Goku apologized, giving his classic sheepish grin. "Onna, I demand that you fix this piece of junk immediately." Vegeta replied. "LIKE HELL I WILL! THIS IS THE LAST TIME VEGETA, THAT WAS THE FINAL STRAW!" She bellowed. "I think. I'll just be going now." Goku said edging away slowly towards the door of the ruined GR. Bulma rounded on him, "OH NO YOU DON'T GOKU! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS AS MUCH AS VEGETA IS!" Vegeta snickered, smirking arrogantly. "And just what are you going to do about it, weakling onna?" Bulma smirked in a fashion eerily similar to Vegeta's, "You two are going to my guinea pigs for the day." "Guinea pig?" "Onna, you are not turning me into a filthy rodent that does nothing but run on a damn wheel all day." Vegeta snarled, crossing his arms. Bulma stared at the two saiya-jin and promptly burst out laughing. "You guys are such idiots! A 'guinea pig' is just a figure of expression. In other words, I'm going to be using you as test subjects for my experiments." "You are sadly mistaken if you think that I'm going to let you try out your crazy tests on me." "What kind of experiments?" "I'll just be taking pictures, blood samples, and some other samples to compare you to an average human." Bulma explained, "Now if you'll kindly follow me, we'll get started." "Onna-" "And if you choose not to go, you'll be spending your nights on the couch and your days looking after Trunks and Goten for three months." Bulma said calmly, smirking as she heard Vegeta curse colorfully. "Exactly. Now come on, I don't have all day." "But why do I have to come?" Goku asked. "Because if you don't I'm going to get Chichi to set u the same arrangement for you, only adding no food to that." Bulma replied easily. "D-d-demo-" "Good, now that that's all settled, follow me." Bulma said smiling, "It should only take a few hours." Reluctantly, the two saiya-jin males followed the blue-haired vixen to her personal lab. The two sweatdropped as they entered the lab. They were completely surrounded by odd, dangerous looking gadgets and knickknacks. Nervously, they turned to Bulma. "Let's begin, shall we?" She asked, grinning evilly and making the two saiya-jins back up a bit, sweating.  
  
~*~ About five and a half hours later ~*~  
  
"Are we done yet?" Goku asked, extremely bored, rubbing his sore arm where it had taken Bulma at least forty five minutes to get a blood sample from him. He hated needles. "No, Goku-kun, for the twenty-third time, we're not done." Bulma replied, exasperated. 'This was more of a punishment for me than it was for them.' She thought warily, typing in the last bit of information on her computer. "It's a good thing I got Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Juuhachi-gou, Maron, Dende, and Piccolo's blood samples already." "You got Juuhachi-gou, Dende and Piccolo's blood samples? How? When? Why?" Goku asked, his curiosity peaked. "Hm? Oh, well I'm working on a personal project. It's an in depth look at the real differences between Nameks, Saiya-jins, Humans, and Androids," Bulma answered, looking eager to share her new project, "I went up to the lookout to get the Namek-jins' blood samples, and I went to Kami Island to get the Androids'. I've got all the information I need now, I'm going to start actually comparing the information I have so far tonight after dinner. I can't wait!" "Why on Earth are you doing something so ridiculous. I can tell you the differences between the mighty saiya-jin and those weak, pathetic races." Vegeta scoffed. "Well for your information, buddy, there may be a lot that you don't know genetically or medically about the saiya-jin or our races. The Namek- jins and Androids do have some advantages over the Saiya-jin, I can tell you that, but I want to know specific details. It's hard to believe that I get to study extra terrestrials first hand while scientists are still debating on whether they exist or not." Vegeta scowled at this. "Baka ningens." "Ano, Bulma-san." "What is it Son-kun?" "Can we go yet?" He asked. "Hm? Oh yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow then." "Thanks! Ja ne, Bulma-san, Veggie-chan!" Goku said, putting his fingers to his forehead and his form flickering. "KAKKAROT! I TOLD YOU NOT OT CALL ME THAT DEMORILIZING NAME!" Vegeta shouted, as Goku disappeared, grinning cheerfully and waving. Bulma shook her head, smirking at the display. 'Some things never change.' She thought with amusement. "Come on, your highness, let's go eat so I can get this project started."  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma cracked her knuckles as she sat down in front of computer eagerly. She couldn't wait to get a crack at the project. Her friends, husband, and son fascinated her in the aspect that they were all aliens, though it felt odd thinking of them as extra terrestrials. Bringing up the files with the diagrams she had created earlier, she clicked the scan button and watched in anticipation as the charts overlapped each other and a red line went across the screen twice, once horizontally and once vertically. Her azure eyes widened in surprise at the amount of differences the computer had picked up between the species. Bulma quickly scanned the information. "Sufficient differences found in data. Saiya-jin bodies are more durable, with a complex digestive system and a unique chemical in their blood known as Cyphite that makes the saiya-jin age twice as slow as normal humans [1]. If a human were to drink the blood of a saiya-jin, their lifeline would grow to match that of a saiya-jin. Saiya-jins are nearly impossible to kill because of their durable bodies and enhanced senses and strength, but if kept from food for more than fifteen hours, a saiya-jin would weaken considerably and if kept from food for more than thirty hours than the said saiya-jin would most likely die. [2] Namek-jins also have durable bodies, although not as durable as those of the saiya-jin. They have no digestive system in their body; therefore it is unnecessary for the namek-jin to eat any food. However, if a namek-jin were to eat food or beverages with a large quantity of salt in it, a namek- jin could get sick. Though not enough to kill a Namek-jin, this would put the said Namek-jin out of commission for at least thirty-two hours. Namek- jins age faster than humans do since they are hatched from an egg. An average Namek-jin would live for about 80 to 85 Earth years [3]. Artificial humans Juuhachi-gou and Maron originated from the late Doctor Gero and are very complex. Juuhachi-gou's body is naturally durable, like the saiya-jins, and can go many days without food or water. She would be impossible to kill with bare energy a lone, but she can be taken down very easily with the proper scientific equipment. This particular design turned a human into a machine, so she has her natural supply of ki, or human energy, and her internal energy supply that was built into her. Maron has some human parts and some metal parts in her and has the potential energy in her to become as powerful as her damn, if not more so." Bulma read. Bulma tilted her head, and put her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Awesome. I never knew they were so complex or different from humans. Now for the fun stuff." She leaned towards the screen and placed her fingers on the keyboard, an excited grin spreading across her features. "Briefs-san! Briefs-san!" Bulma groaned audibly and turned around in her seat to see a scientist with brunette hair and green eyes rushing towards her. "What is it?" she snapped angrily. She couldn't help but feel anger towards the woman that interrupted her start on the project she had been waiting weeks to begin. "Gomen nasai, Briefs-san, demo, there's a problem with the main MPM and if it's not fixed soon, we'll fall behind schedule, resulting in loss of money and possibly customers as well." She replied. " You people are incompetent! Can't you do anything right?" Bulma growled irritably, storming off in the direction of the MPM's. She felt a bit sorry for being so cross with the woman, but hey, she had really wanted to begin that project and plus, Vegeta was rubbing off on her. Besides, it was just a plain scientist. They expected her to be bitchy. Leaving the matter at that, Bulma put on an irritated scowl and entered the room where other scientists and workers were trying to fix the MPM. 'Baka's.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Stupid little bitch! Just because she's a couple years younger, prettier, and richer than I am, she thinks she can treat me like some shit she stepped in. I'll show her what it really means to be a genius." The scientist seethed back in Bulma's personal lab. Her name was Doctor Amei Hukachi, one of the many hundreds of scientists working at Capsule Corporations. She had straight, shoulder length, honey brown hair and piercing jade eyes, now burning with anger. She wore an average outfit; a blouse and work skirt with a spotless white lab coat thrown over it. She was about to leave the lab because she knew she would get in trouble if she was caught in here, when something on the computer screen caught her eye. -human into a machine. Turning back, she sat down in the chair, her eyes widening as they scanned the information on the screen. A wicked grin spread across her face and she rubbed her hands together. "Ladies and gentlemen, the prized catch of the day."  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooohhhh, looks like Bulma made a mistake. And what's this scientist gonna do with the information she's found on the "aliens"? Will she just up and leave and forget about the whole thing? Hell no! She has a grudge against Bulma it seems. Interesting, ne? Anyway, much credit to Meara for the inspiration. ^^ And all you readers (yeah, like the six people who actually click on my story and the two that are still here while the others got bored after the first paragraph and left), please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. I'll give the tenth reviewer a part in the story! Promise! Anywho, hoped you liked it. Remember, please review! Thanks a bunch to those who do! ^.~  
  
[1]- I made this up. I thought it would be fun to add this twist in. ^^ There has to be a reason that Goku and Vegeta still look like their in their twenties when they're actually in their fifty's in GT! Plus, it adds to the story. If you haven't figured out how, then you'll find out later on.  
  
[2]- Another thing I made up. The food thing is a guess, but if you've seen DB, like the ones played on Cartoon Network, it showed that going some period without food seriously weakened him. Plus, the saiya-jins had to have some weakness that related to all of them!  
  
[3]- I came up with this on the fact that when Piccolo Daimou (sp?!) made the present Piccolo that we all know and luv, Goku was already, what- twelve, thirteen? And by the time he fought Goku at the 23 Tenkaichi Budouki, he was already as grown as Goku. And keep in mind that Earth years are about three times longer than Namek years. SO if you times 85 by 3, that would get you. 225. Now that sounds about right, ne?  
  
Fic Recommendations  
  
'Cruel Fate' by The Flying Pen Storyid: 370050 This one's a great A/U story where it's time for Veggie to pick a mate out of the girls on Vegeta-sei! And will his guards get the leftovers? Had tons of humor, wonderful romance, and an altogether wonderful storyline. Also, some Yamcha bashing, if you're into that. V/B, K(G)/CC, K/18 


End file.
